The Dragon Tamer
by Enkii
Summary: Rebecca is not your stereotypical girl. She's got an odd sense of humor, loves to read, and has an annoyingly perfect sister to back it all up. One day, she gets tired of her sister's backstabbing and runs off.. Right into Gandalf. As her sanity takes a short vacation, she agrees to go on a adventure with him. WORST CHOICE EVER! Or is it? Time will tell in this story of friendship.


**A/N: A hobbit story! YIPEE! This has been floating around my head, and I need to let it out. So here it is! The Dragon Tamer, first in the Change of Fate series!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit!**

_If you had the chance to change your fate, would you? _

_Would you leave everything you know and love, and risk it all?_

_I know anyone with sanity wouldn't. _

_Good thing sanity is a matter of perspective, isn't it?_

_Here's the story of how I lost what most would consider sanity,_

_And gained a sense of adventure, courage, and most of all,_

_A place where I belong._

"Get up Rebecca!" My elder sister said in annoyance.

It was Saturday, and I had no college classes scheduled for that day, so I wanted to sleep in. "Ungh.. I don't wanna get up!" I said, moaning in displeasure as she started nudging me.

"Get up ya lazy girl! We are going shopping!" Anna, my sister, said.

_To H-E-double hockey sticks I'm not! _I thought in annoyance, throwing my hand pillow at the general direction of her face.

"Ow!" She squeaked. _Bullseye! _I thought, holding back a evil chuckle. "Just.. Get up.. Please.. I'll take you to the book store." She said.

_That, _got me up. I scurried around like a chicken with its head cut off, getting dressed, grabbing my wallet, and tieing my sneakers.

My sister was the stereotypical cheerleader. Short skirts, hightop sneakers that had to be the best thing out there, always wearing school colors, IQ that made a frog look like a genius. Obsessed with shopping.

I was the normal kid. Good clothes, but nothing special, plain shoes, wearing whatever colors fit my mood, always have a book, smart, but not the top of my class by any means. I was pretty, but it's just genetics. I didn't care much, most of the time my long blond hair was in a low ponytail, and I wore only a little bit of makeup. I HATED shopping with a passion. Unless of course, it was shopping for books, then I loved it, and my sister hated it.

I picked up the car keys and tossed them to her. "In the car, I'm grabbing my iPod." I said. You see, other than books, my passion was music. I loved to play guitar and sing, though my sister says I am tone deaf. But this is coming from the girl who sounds like a constipated elephant. I grabbed my iPod and earphones, sprinting to the car, practically jumping into the passenger seat. "Let's go!" I squealed.

We got to the bookstore, and I skipped in, right to the fantasy section. _R, S and T! Now, where's Tolkien.._ I thought as I looked through the books. There it was, The Hobbit, by J. R. R. Tolkien. I had seen the movies with a few buddies, and had wanted to read the book.

I grabbed it, and turned around, to see my sister and her boyfriend in what you may call a lip lock. "Excuse me! No PDA!" I said in annoyance. They split, and I realized that wasn't her boyfriend, it was _mine. _Our boyfriends were twins, you see, the only difference is that mine had green eyes and her's had blue.

"How long has this been going on, and don't even _try _saying she started it Andrew!" I growled, pointing my finger at him.

He gulped. "Two weeks." He said.

"T-two weeks?! You backstabbing, two timing jerk!" I said, nearly screaming at him. Our anniversary was two weeks ago, on the dot, and he had missed our date. Now I know why, and oh boy, was he gonna pay for it. "We are through! And don't EVER speak to me again!" I yelled, and stormed off to the cashier, where I paid for my book and ran out, ignoring Andrew's calls.

I ran down the sidewalk, not caring where I went, until I ran into someone and fell. I looked up to see the most accurate cosplayer of Gandalf the Grey I have ever seen. "Sorry." I stuttered.

"It's quite alright. Are you okay, dear?" He said.

_His voice sounds like him! _I thought before answering with a shake of the head. "My ex-boyfriend two-timed me." I said sadly as I got back up.

"I'm sorry dear, that was horrible of him." The man said.

"It's okay, I'll recover. I'm Rebecca." I said, dusting my hands.

"I am Gandalf the Grey." He said, and in that moment, I believed him. He looked like the man from the movies, he let off a presence that was just comforting, like a grandfatherly presence.

"Okay, amazingly, I can believe that." I said, trying to be as calm as I could, inwardly, I was thinking my sanity had taken a vacation. It probably had.

"How would you like to join me on an adventure?" He asked.

My eyes probably were the size of saucers at that moment. _Stay, and live a normal life, or, toss sanity out the metaphorical window and go on a adventure of a lifetime? _I thought. The answer, at least to me, was clear as daylight.

**A/N: The First chapter of Dragon Tamer! What did y'all think?**


End file.
